vindicatumfandomcom-20200213-history
Skar'kon Allah Musad, Master of Thieves
It was a day like any other, or, so it had started as such. Shar'kon was going about his business as usual. Lending aid to the creation of one of him and his friend's, Kyarien, devices. One that was supposed to clean a whole house in little under a minute or two! In his younger days, he was quite the curious fuck and like any young man, only sought to further his life and get rich, or die trying. Or so he would tell himself quite often. Upon finishing this new product he and his friend planned on making a buck off of they both looked up to the sky to notice that the sky was moving. Shifting and oh so slowly forming voids all across the sky. Arcane and dark energies began to overwhelm the whole of K'aresh! Quickly dashing to lend aid to others as they began to fall to the floor, he soon found himself under an intense burning sensation that consumed his whole body! The massive arcane energies were eating away at his body like battery acid would devour a steel nail. Peering over to his friend, he say him quickly fading as well. But then, as the mass being known as Dimensius the All-Devouring had appeared to continue the vicious assault, a beacon of hope. Or so he thought. A large barrier covered the main cities of K'aresh after the people that could still move managed to round up every bit of magical technology to try to shield themselves from these brutal energies. But, it was a mistake. They had a flaw in their thinking. The domes trapped the arcane energies in the domes with them! Their bodies were eaten away rather quickly, but, these energies fused to quite a few of their souls to turn some of the people of K'aresh into elemental looking beings. Lacking physical bodies was a game changer. Most didn't know how to take to this change. A lot didn't survive this however, and Kyarien was one of them. The death of Shar'kons friend would change him forever. Soon after, he had finished enhancing wrappings with one of his own magical devices so that he could once more mold himself a, somewhat physical body like he had seen others do. He had adorned himself in some light leather armor, not sure what good that would do for him at this point. All he did know, is that the people of K'aresh would not have this invader threatening their home any longer. Skar'kon, was going to war. The force of the Ethereal's new bodies, allowed them to stand tow to toe against Dimensius the All-Devouring and his limited forces, for now. Even though they fought hard, and stood their ground well up till this point and had even brough Dimensius the All-Devouring to a standstill for a bit! He had managed to finish his voids, allowing in more and more of his forces. Like a flood they overwhelmed the people of K'aresh and had driven them from their home. Their new bodies allowed them to flee, right into the depths of the twisting nether to escape the onslaught that stood before them. The battle, the war... was lost. Some time ago, Shar'kon was working with the Consortium and other Ethereal groups to help fight against Nexus-Prince Shaffar in the Mana Tombs and such. The fight didn't take to long before the Ethereal forces found a way into the Mana Tombs to finally defeat Nexus-Prince Shaffar. Present times, Shar'kon would usually be seen working with The Consortium, and the Sha'tar in Outlands. He resides mostly in the Netherstorm helping out in the ecodomes. However, he can sometimes be seen traveling Azeroth in search of magical goods, gems, and just to travel for the sake of traveling. Taking the term 'The Astral Travelers', very literally. Character belongs to: Seethen